(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power system of a hybrid vehicle, and, more specifically, to a power system of a hybrid vehicle having a decreased total length.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Hybrid vehicles are driven by efficiently combining at least two different power sources, and the majority of hybrid vehicles, called hybrid electric vehicles, include an engine obtaining power from a fuel and an electric motor driven by electric power.
Since such hybrid vehicles use an engine as the main power source and use a motor as an auxiliary power source, they have an advantage in that a ratio of changing mechanical energy to electrical energy is small and power transmission efficiency is high.
However, since an engine, a generator, and a motor are conventionally disposed on one shaft, there is a problem in that a total length is increased and rotation speed and torque cannot be independently set.
In addition, if the total length is increased as stated above, an F-F type vehicle has a small steering angle and so a rotating radius increases.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.